Forever Not
by SashaAlexandrOk
Summary: Hermione never belonged in Gryffindor. And after an experience that left her hated by her fellow Gryffindors, she vows to get revenge. OOC and slight then major AU. Dark Hermione. It is a lot better than it sounds. Just please give it a chance. R&R. -Sasha
1. Done

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall is my favorite class. Sitting there I knew I wanted to become an animagus. I wonder what I would be… _A cat?_ No, I shook my head, to simple. I'm not how I used to be. I've changed, you see. I'm no longer the friend of Harry Potter- Boy Who Lived, I am no longer friends with Ron or Ginny Weasley, I am no one is Gryffindor House's friends. I have not changed houses… yet… people have just found out what I do. I'm not the perfect straight 'A' Hermione Granger, Mudblood and Wisest Witch of Her Age, no, I'm Hermione Granger, straight 'A' student, Mudblood, Wisest Witch of Her Age, and self- destroyer, as Ron put it oh-so-nicely. I'm only in my sixth year. Nothing important, I'm a prefect and when seventh year comes I am to be Head Girl. Everyone knows so, and I no longer bother with hiding how intelligent I am or the fact that I'm now alone at Hogwarts.

* * *

When Ron came into the girls' bedroom to talk to me I was busy. I wasn't doing anything bad, then. I was reading, but just in my underthings, it's much more comfortable that way. I heard him come in and said to wait. But I guess he didn't hear me or chose not to listen to me.

"Mione, I need to talk to you. It's about Harry," He started to say.

"Ron, could you just wait a minute? I'm not particularly decent at the moment." I asked. But he just pulled back the curtain. I was so surprised I didn't react for a second. I just sat there in my bra and panties and he screamed and jumped away from me. I pulled on a shirt that I'd charmed to warm me that went down to right below my butt. I stepped of the bed and towards him. "Ron, are you okay? Did you hit your head? I told you to wait, this is your entire fault, you know…" I scolded softly. He was shaking and I didn't know why.

"You- your, your arms. Le- legs too. Oh, 'Mione why?" He sobbed. I tried to get nearer, but he jumped away. It took me, yet another second, to process what he said.

"Ep!" I jumped back to my bed and closed the curtains. I quickly pulled on pants and a shirt. I pulled back the curtains and saw Ron was gone. I heard a commotion coming from the common room and went out. I saw Ron with Harry and Ginny and all our other friends. I looked away, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"See, look at her. Hermione is not the same. She's destroying herself." I could hear the hatred in Ron's voice. I couldn't look up. The tears that had welled up in my eyes were slipping out. I bit back a sob. "She's weak, she can't help anyone, she can't even help herself." The tears flowed freely now. A few people gasped.

"Hermione," I heard Ginny say, "Is it true? What Ron said? Do- do you do _that_?" I looked up; my eyes clouded with my tears and just stared straight ahead.

"Look, I'll show you." I turned to Ron as he said this, wondering what he was going to do. He raised his wand, "_Revelio._" He whispered. I felt my clothes disappear from my body, it left a tingling sensation. I shuddered and tried to cover myself, but to no avail.

I heard everyone in the room gasp. I cringe, knowing they can see the damage, the scars, old and new. The new, fresher marks mar my skin, contrasting with my pale complexion. The old marks, bumpy and paler than the rest of my body. More tears slip down my face and fall to the floor.

"Please." I whisper. I don't know what I am pleading for. Maybe to still have friends, or to not be ignored. Or maybe just the fact I don't want anyone else to know. I hear more people gasp and start to murmur.

"Get out. We don't want you here." I sob when I hear Ron say this. He wasn't supposed to know, nobody was supposed to know.

"And we'll be sure to let Professor Dumbledore know about this. About _you_." I heard Ginny sneer. The hate was so evident in her voice, yet I don't know why it was there. A few hours ago we were the best of friends. Now there is hate directed towards me. They don't know I'm broken, so they are breaking me down further, into dust, into something so small, soon I'll be gone forever. Not that I would mind that, especially now.

"I see. Goodbye, everyone." I said without looking up. I turned around and went back up to my dorm room. I closed and locked the door. I don't want anybody to see me now. There was so much pain in my life. _Oh, Merlin, _I thought, _everything is gone, nothing matters anymore…_ I walked to the bathroom, still in my underclothes.

Looking at myself I see what they all gasped about. My skin was marred by the scars, I, however, thought they were beautiful. I ran my hand along my arm, loving the way everything felt. I felt anger building up inside of me, for those people who hurt me. And now they would pay.

* * *

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you in his office." I looked up to Professor McGonagall and nodded my affirmation once. _I wonder what this could be about._ I though sourly. I crunched up my face and packed away my things. Maybe now I would be able to transfer houses and escape those glares my housemates sent my way.

I didn't mind them, anymore. After two months, you get used to it. I walked out of the classroom and went to the north staircase.

"I need to get to the Headmaster's office. Could you take me there quickly?" I asked the staircase. I stepped onto the first step and held onto the railing as it turned. I walked up the steps and continued walking up the stairs the previous had led me to. Soon enough, I was standing in front of the griffin statue, "Lemon Drop," is the rather stupide password to go into Dumbledore's office, but I ignored that feeling of hatred which bubbled up for an unexplained reason.

The griffin spun upwards, revealing the 'secret' staircase. I climbed onto the third step and waited for the completed ascension. After about a minute the staircase stopped moving and I completed the steps and walked into Dumbledore's messy office. There were high value items everywhere, all of which were neglected and unused, simply collecting over six hundred years of dust. He really is an old fool.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so nice of you to join me." Dumbledore greeted. I was sick of his niceties already. I never liked the old man, I thought of him as rather creepy. I don't believe I was placed in the correct house in the first place. I think this was all due to his interference. He probably did something to the sorting hat…

"Hello, Professor. So nice to see you again. You wanted to see me about something?" I answered. I wanted to get this over with. Having to deal with all this nonsense was quite tiring. He nodded once and sat down behind his desk. I walked up and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Lemon drop?" He offered me the goblet and I shook my head, I didn't wish to get comfortable. "Alright, now I have heard of certain _things_ from your housemates. I was wondering if these accusations are true." He looked up at me expectantly, with a weird glimmer in his fading blue eyes, blocked by his half-moon spectacles. To answer his question I rolled up my sleeve. He drew in a slow breath and nodded once. I looked more closely at his expression and saw a small smile creeping up on his lips. _What is his deal? He is a creepy old man._ I couldn't help but think.

"I see. Miss Granger, you wish to switch houses do you not?" I nodded once. "Very well, let me get the Sorting Hat and we'll have you placed in a new house right away." He got up and walked swiftly to the cupboard where he kept the hat. Grabbing it, he made his way over to me. "Now, let's see where you belong, now shall we?" It sounded more like a question, but I chose to ignore the fact.

"_Hmmm, let's see. I've made a grave mistake haven't I, Miss Granger. I placed you in Gryffindor, but you are extremely unhappy with that decision. I must admit, I didn't think you belonged there either, but of course, I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone… Now, I see you have a newfound feeling towards certain people. This will dramatically change your course for a new house. I don't believe you belong in Hufflepuff, too smart for that house. Ravenclaw might be a match, but I don't see you fitting in there either. Slytherin seems to be the best match for you. However, I don't believe they'll take a Muggleborn into their house lightly. So I warn you to be careful. Any questions before I announce my decision?" _The hat finished.

"_No, I have none. But, I do believe many things have changed, the way I think and act, for one. I believe I will do fine in Slytherin, thank you so much."_ I was relieved this was over.

"_Ah, but of course dear girl. _Slytherin!" The hat said the last word aloud. Dumbledore looked very surprised and I couldn't help the dark smirk that was brought about to my lips. His eyes widened at my reaction and his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"Well, Miss Granger, Slytherin will have a fine, new edition to their house. I will call upon Professor Snape and he will get you situated into your new house." He wandered away to the fireplace and used the available floo powder to call upon Snape. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying, nor did I care. Just as long as I got away from the Gryffindor imbeciles. I chuckled darkly, now I've seen what those idiots are capable of and I will exact my revenge.

"Miss Granger?" I looked up and saw the surprised look on Snape's face before he contorted it into a blank, emotionless mask. He cleared his throat, "Professor Dumbledore tells me you're to be in Slytherin. Follow me. Your belongings will be in your room by the time we get back." He stated. I stood up and followed him outside the office and down the griffin staircase.

We walked slowly, our footsteps not making one sound. Rounding the corners, following the twists and turns of the castle. I knew where the Slytherin common room was, I could've gone there on my own but stayed alongside Snape.

"I never expected you to be sorted into my house, Granger." The pleasant silence was broken, the nasally voice of my professor. "You are a Mudblood after all." I smirked.

"Professor, my ideals have changed. I don't believe I am who people say I am at all. When I was getting sorted again the hat said something very peculiar. This only confirmed my previous suspicions about who I really was." Snape gasped slightly. _Hadn't expected that, now did you?_ I thought snidely.

"And what was it, may I ask, that the Sorting Hat said to you?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes, this was already getting boring. I sighed before I spoke again.

"Well, if you must know, _Professor_," I said that title with a sneer, "The hat said it didn't believe I belonged in Gryffindor in the first place, because of who I was, but he didn't want to disappoint someone, so it placed me in Gryffindor." I spoke softly. I was tired of this conversation and wanted to go to bed.

"I see." He ended the conversation, finally. And just as we were reaching the common room. _How delightful._ Seeing as it was the end of the day, all the Slytherin six years were probably in their common room.

"Pure-Blood." Snape said. The portrait hissed as it drew backwards and slid into the wall. _Of course its snake related_. The passage way was lit with torches, which also made it warm. Snape stepped in first and offered me his hand; I took it and stepped over the doorway and onto the stone floor of the dungeon. Snape released my hand and continued downward, I followed. Down and down went the spiraling staircase. Another door came into view and Snap opened it.

The common room for Slytherin was far better than the one for Gryffindor. The walls were not bright and headache-inducing. They were rather calming; the dark green with the black trim really settled the mind. The couches and armchairs were much nicer, made of black leather that smelled very new. There were multiple fireplaces in the large room. Much larger that the Gryffindor's, which was very small due to it being situated in a tall, narrow tower.

I now noticed all the stares. They weren't ones of hate, merely curiosity. I looked around and saw a few familiar faces. Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy with Zabini, and one seventh year who sat next to her in Transfiguration. No one cursed or hexed me, just stared and when Snape left they kept looking.

"Granger, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Potty and Weasel?" Malfoy questioned. I looked to him, a smile already pulling at my lips. He, as well as everyone else in the room, was surprised at my reaction.

"No, Malfoy. I've switched houses due to unforeseeable circumstances, but I don't mind. I quite like it here. As for 'Potty' and 'Weasel,' well let's just say they won't be whole for long. Certain things about me have changed, Malfoy. The Sorting Hat said I never belonged in Gryffindor in the first place," everyone watched me with concern or happiness in their eyes, "I was actually wondering where the dorm was, so I could unpack and get out of these dreadful robes." I motioned to the Gryffindor robes I was currently wearing.

Pansy shot up. "I'll take you, Granger. What's your name again?" She volunteered to be friendly first. I already liked it more here within the first five minutes rather than the five years I've never enjoyed in Gryffindor.

"Hermione. And thank you." I said. I was so glad to be here, I forgot all my troubles. Pansy smiled warmly at me._ I even have a new girlfriend._ This day was getting better by the minute.

"Well, Hermione, I'm glad to have you here. Follow me," She started walked towards the end of the room where there were two sets of stairs. We took the right set and went lower into the dungeons. "Hermione, may I ask what cause you to switch houses?" Pansy asked with no hint of intended nosiness.

"Well, I've been doing something my old housemates didn't like. They shunned me for two months after they found out, and they told Dumbledore, but he hadn't done anything until now. I never liked Dumbledore and I believe it is his fault for my horrible time while in Gryffindor house." I replied slowly, my voice beginning to draw out because I was so tired.

Pansy nodded and suggested I go to sleep early. "I'll wake you for dinner if you want me to. You have the bed next to mine. I hope you don't mind." She giggled softly, "I'm so excited. All the other girls are so bothersome; Millie is so annoying, always groaning about how no boys like her. It's her fault, she's so boyish already and if only she would fix her eyebrows…" Pansy ended softly.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." I was glad she was so nice, but Millicent sounded harsh.

"Of course. Oh, I almost forgot, the rooms are for three girls each, obviously you'll be with Millie and me. It is rather large, but we all have our beds, desks, and closets near each other's. We have a shared bathroom between ourselves- every room does, so you needn't worry about late night bubble baths and whatnot." Pansy added.

I nodded once at this additional information. We had reached the door and said our good byes. I opened the door to find a very lavish room, with expensive and soft-looking beds with fur covers and dark green bedspreads. I saw three large desks, two of which had items on them. I took note mine was the last one, looking out the window into the depths of the Black Lake. _We're partially submerged, that's very cool._ I thought to myself. On the farthest wall were three huge closets. One was open and empty and as I walked closer and saw it was a walk in closet. _Very cool, indeed._ My trunk was at the base of one bed, which was now mine.

I walked back to my bed and opened my trunk. I took out my books, quills, and parchment and placed them on my desk along with some candles and my timeturner, which went into the drawer on the underside of the desk. I placed a few warding charms and locked it inside, sure that no one would try to steal it. I walked to the closet.

"Accio, trunk." I said aloud. The trunk slid along the smooth wood floor and stopped at my feet. "Hanudo." My robes were lifted out of the trunk and floated into my closet where they hung themselves. I concentrated hard and my Gryffindor robes changed to Slytherin ones. I had shelves appear from the left side of my closet to put my shoes it. "Placie." I murmured and my shoes all went into the little compartments. A drawer pulled out of the backside of my closet and my jewelry and muggle clothes went in there. I stored the trunk in the closet and closed the door.

I was exhausted by now, so I walked back into my bed and crawled under the covers. It was so warm and pleasant, you never would've thought you were in a dungeon. My eye lids grew heavy and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll try to update once a month. For all the people who viewed my story, thank you, but I would've like if you left a review... However, I'm so glad with the response my two other stories have received. Those two stories are _Gone, but Not Forgotten _and _Altro Lato._ I really should update those, but it would still be in the same month and I'm busy with work and all that other nonsense.


	2. Gone

Okay, the second chapter is up. I realized i forgot to put the disclaimer, so here it is: No copyright infringement is intended. The Harry Potter series and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. There, it's done. Also, I wanted to thank my readers of this story. I'm quite glad with the turn out considering it's not your typical Hermione G. story. There is a lot of OOC in my story and in this chapter a little 'sexy times.' So I'll warn you before it occurs and when it ends. Please follow, favorite, review, do whatever. As long as I get an e-mail about this story I'll be happy. And if there are grammar, punctuation, and/or spelling mistakes I apologize in advance. Thank you so very much for your support. And check out my other stories too. Just go to my profile and they will be there. Please for me ;D. -Sasha

"Hermione. Hermioneeee..." This whispering of my name drew me from my slumber. I looked up and saw Pansy. She had kept her promise. I groaned, I didn't want to leave my new, cozy bed and I most definitely didn't want to face my old housemates. "Come on, Hermione. Nothing's going to happen with me there. I promise." Pansy pushed a little. She hasn't let me down yet. _You've only known her for a few hours._ I scolded myself lightly. But, I doubted I had a choice and I trusted her more than I ever trusted those gits from Gryffindor.

"Mmhmhumm…" I groaned and stretched. Swinging my feet over the edge of my bed, I yawned. Pansy giggled at me, because somehow it was funny to watch me wake from a nap… My feet touched the floor and I sighed. _Wonder what's going to happen in the Great Hall… _I thought bitterly. "_Derengti."_ I murmured. My clothes immediately were pressed and clean.

"Never thought of using that one." Pansy said softly. "Hermione, did I ever say you're really quite beautiful?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You were too busy calling me Mudblood." Pansy looked like she'd been slapped when I said this.

"I apologize for that. It's just, well; you were a Gryffindor and my family… Please, I'm truly sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" She looked so sad and I really held nothing against her. I didn't hold anything against anyone. _Except those Gryffindor prats._

"Of course. Now I expect we should be going..." I nodded to myself, leading my words off into nothing. Pansy grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

* * *

**Draco POV**

"You two!" Those idiot third years were getting on my nerves… "Both of you better stop, or I'll go to Snape. You don't want that do you?" I threatened those useless twits. Both shook their head quickly. "Good. Now stop pestering me and go on your way." The nodded quickly and attempted to leave, but the ran into each other and fell down. I chuckled darkly; they looked up at me and crawled out of the common room on their hands and knees. _Those weak, pathetic children…_

The common room door opened again. _They're back? Insolent children…_ I looked up and was extremely surprised to see Snape with Granger. I looked at her with curiosity, something was wrong with her. She had an air around her, a very _dark_ air. I was surprised by this. I wondered where her idiot friends were, why they weren't with her.

""Granger, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Potty and Weasel?" I asked with a sneer. Granger looked at me, her lips pulling up into a smile. _What happened to her?_ I couldn't hide the surprise on my face and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, Malfoy. I've switched houses due to unforeseeable circumstances, but I don't mind. I quite like it here. As for 'Potty' and 'Weasel,' well let's just say they won't be whole for long. Certain things about me have changed, Malfoy. The Sorting Hat said I never belonged in Gryffindor in the first place," She looked around, as did I, everyone was glad or concerned about this, "I was actually wondering where the dorm was, so I could unpack and get out of these dreadful robes." She gestured to her Gryffindor robes. _My, my, my she has indeed changed. Could this be related to all her house mates ignoring her?_

"I'll take you. Granger, what's your name again?" Pansy spoke up, the first one of us to try to befriend her. I know I surely wouldn't want to befriend a Mudblood. But, maybe she isn't. What is going on?

"Hermione. And thank you." Pansy smiled at her. Granger smiled back.

""Well, Hermione, I'm glad to have you here. Follow me." Pansy started to walk and Granger followed.

This was exceptionally strange. A Mudblood in Slytherin, never in the history of Hogwarts has there been a Mudblood in Slytherin. I read it so myself in _Hogwarts: A History_. This is something that needs to be discussed with Snape. I heard laughing. Those third years were back and still bothersome, not only to me, but other students, as well.

"You two! What did I say before?" They looked back at me, seemingly to have forgotten our previous conversation. They shook slightly with fear and my addressing them.

"Uh- I- I do- don't know, Draco…" One of them murmured. I chuckled darkly; _this is going to be fun_.

"What are your names? I'll need them for Professor Snape." They shook more visibly now. I smirked, waiting for their replies."

"I- I'm, uh, Urquhart. Tre- Trent Urquhart." One with brown hair and blue eyes replied meekly. _Pathetic…_ He was actually quite good looking; I would have to question him later about some things...

"And, I'm Tolbert Slewn." The other said confidently. I let my eyes roam him. Shaggy blond hair, green eyes, nice lips. My eyes wandered down. I felt a smirk fighting its way to contort my features. _Looks pretty big,_ I licked my lips,_ let's hope he's into men, such as myself…_ I always keep an eye out for the good looking ones. Especially who'll do just about anything to get out of facing Snape.

"Alright. Urquhart, Slewn follow me." I walked away, towards the sixth year dorm. Nobody would come in, that I knew for sure. The third years followed me and I smiled widely. I opened the door wandlessly and waited for them to come and join me. They entered and took in the room. They looked around in awe of the exquisite pieces and tapestries in the room, I closed the door and put a silencing and locking charm on the room and door. No one in the Slytherin house could break these apart from Snape and other professors…

I turned and faced them. They stared at me, eyes wide. My eyes roamed their bodies, which were both muscular from what I could actually see.

"Do you two know about me?" I asked softly. They nodded. "Well, what do you know?" I asked both.

"Sixth year Slytherin prefect," Slewn spoke first, "Heir to the Malfoy fortune and you've quite a way with the male Slytherins." He looked into my eyes and smirked. I chuckled.

"Very good. Anything you'd like to add?" I asked Urquhart. He shook his head. "I see, well, you may leave and I'll talk to Professor Snape about your earlier behavior." He gulped, but walked towards the door which allowed him to pass. The door closed again.

"Slewn, what about you? Who is Tolbert Slewn, _what_ is he?" I stalked closer, circling him. He drew in a deep breath.

"I am no one significant. My parents are not that important. I am, however, not seeing anyone at the moment. Are you?" I was impressed, from quivering fool and bumbling idiot to a male student, delivering his 'history' with such aplomb. I was even more attracted than I was before.

"Bold. Very bold." I chuckled again, "Slewn, I am not seeing anyone at the moment. I could be, soon I hope. But, I'm not sure if the person I am interested in has a mutual interest in me." I finished off this statement with a saddened puppy dog look. Slewn swallowed.

-**Sexy times begin**-

"Should we find out?" He walked forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought him closer. Pushing him against the wall, I ran my tongue along the seam in between his lips. He granted permission immediately, not that I needed it, and I let my tongue explore his mouth.

His tongue entwined with mine, battling for dominance and losing against me. We broke apart, breathing heavily. Lust evident in his eyes and surely mine. Slewn pushed me towards a bed, as my knees hit the side of it I feel on the bed. Slewn's hands roamed my body, "_Dispero,"_ He murmured. I felt everything disappear off my body.

My dick stood straight and proud. I was rather confident and so was Slewn. He leaned down and took my whole length in his mouth. I was not small by any means and this was quite a feat. "Oh, Merlin." My head bobbed back, his mouth was so warm. His tongue wrapped around my dick, his cheeks hallowed, creating more pressure.

His head moved up and down along my shaft. "Fuck, Slewn… Guhhhh…" I made unintelligible noises and I could feel that heating, tightening coil in my stomach. I guess he could feel it, too, as he pulled away and crawled up my body, kissing my chest and licking my nipples.

I groaned and pushed him off me. I rolled him over and positioned myself at his entrance. I kissed both of his shoulders as I pushed in. He moaned and pushed his hips back to meet my thrust. I withdrew a bit and pushed in, harder and faster this time. I groaned as I did it again.

Slewn pushed back and meet my continuing thrusts. Faster and faster we went, and I could feel the tightening in my stomach again. I reached around and grasped his dick. I ran my hand up and down to match the speed we had created. Slewn moaned and squeezed his ass, making my dick throb with added pleasure.

"Faster, harder…" Slewn moaned. I complied and tightened my hand around his dick and pumped into him faster and harder than before. We were both moaning and grunting with pleasure.

"I'm gonna… Ahhh…" Slewn shot his hot seed into my hand and the sheets of the bed. I kept pumping faster and harder. My stomach tightened and I finally burst. My own seed shot into his ass, stream after stream of my thick essence.

-**Sexy times ends**-

"Draco…Oh…" He collapsed on the bed. I pulled out and Slewn groaned again. I layed down next to him and whispered soft nothings into his ear. I was extremely tired and I expect he was as well. Slewn yawned and I followed suit.

"Come. Let us go to my bed." I whispered. I stood shakily and pulled Slewn to his feet. "_Scorgify._" The sheets of the bed we were previously on were magically cleaned. I held onto his hand and led him to my bed, the one in the far corner.

I pulled back my sheets and climbed in. Slewn climbed in, too, and I pulled him close, spooning his lithe body. I yawned once more, my mind dulling with sleep. The last thought that resided in my mind was of Hermione and her newfound reasons for joining Slytherin house.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Harry was talking to me about the potions essay Snape assigned us, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind kept flashing back to the day Hermione's secret was discovered. I felt my face twist up into a sneer as I remembered her pleading for me to stop. She deserved no pity. She was disgusting trash. I can't believe I ever loved her.

I heard Ginny gasp at something Seamus said. I rolled my eyes when Ginny started to giggle and try to flirt with him. She doesn't fancy Harry anymore since he still likes Cho. I reached for a piece of chicken and bit into it.

"Ron, look." Harry pointed to the doors of the Great Hall and I saw that disgusting Mudblood. Hermione was smiling at someone. The girl turned. _Pansy Parkinson!_ I gagged on my chicken. I stood up and threw a hex at her.

"_L__acerātus!_" A dark orange beam shot from my wand and raced towards turned around and saw my hex. She waved her wand madly and created the counter curse which shot from her wand and met my hex. My hex faded to a dull orange, flicked and died out. I was furious that such filth could beat my magic.

"_Caecus_!" I yelled back. She did not have enough time to perform the counter curse and her vision was masked by a black film. Everyone was staring at me. Pansy rushed to Hermione's aid and shot a curse at me. I was unprepared and I was flung back into the wall.

"Stop this now!" I turned and saw Snape with McGonagall and Dumbledore. Instead of relief that they were there I saw fury in Snape's and McGonagall's eyes. Dumbledore was actually trying to hide a smile and was failing. _Even he knows how worthless Hermione is…_

Everyone's attention was on me, Hermione, and the Professors. I straightened my back and walked to Dumbledore. I heard Hermione gasping a bit for her lack of eyesight.

"You, fucking asshole! She was you friend! How could you do this to her?!" Pansy screamed at me. By now, all the Slytherins were standing up and looking at me with curiosity and hate in their eyes. I scoffed.

"She was never my friend. She was never important to me." I turned towards Hermione, and spoke my true feelings.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"We don't want you anymore. We never wanted you... You're a waste of space, you Mudblood." I couldn't see who was saying these things. I knew it was Ron, though. The malice in his voice was unmistakable and I knew that he would do something terrible.

"Ron, please stop. Don't say those things to me." My words were muffled by tears, my throat holding my new words prisoner. I turned around, searching for him, but I could only see black from the blinding curse he sent at me.

I felt my stomach turn and I fell to the floor. I coughed and tasted blood. Pansy screamed and I felt her hold my hand. I heard steps come towards me and cringed.

"Weasley, you are in serious trouble. You must come to my office now for your punishment, then go to Professor Dumbledore's office and await your second punishment. Zabini! Take Miss Granger to the infirmary. Parkinson, you may join Granger later at the infirmary." I heard Snape's nasally voice say. There was something different than the usual edge to his voice.

I felt myself being lifted into strong arms and I coughed again. I heard Blaise sigh and I felt another tear slide down my face. I felt so weak and I coughed again. The coughs were becoming more frequent and after ten minutes of walking I pushed away from Blaise and crashed onto the floor, choking on my own blood. I crawled on my hands and knees forward, I think.

"Granger, stop moving. We're almost there." He made a move to pick me up again. His arms cradled me and I turned my head away from his chest and vomited blood, I could hear it splashing onto the floor. Blaise started to run, but I didn't bounce.

"Madame Pomfrey! Help! We need help!" Blaise called out. I could hear Madame Pomfrey's heels clicking on the floor and I was relieved that I could possibly live through this.

"Oh! My Gods! Who did this to the poor girl?!" Madame Pomfrey screeched. I could hear in her voice she was horrified. I assume Blaise told her everything, but I was too busy choking on my blood to listen. I felt myself being lowered onto a bed.

I heard Madame Pomfrey mutter incantations and I felt the wind carried over by her wand. I wasn't sure in Blaise was still there, but I knew Pansy wasn't here yet, as I could hear no hysterical crying.

I soon began to feel better. My vision was now clearer and I was able to discern shapes and colors. I stopped coughing up blood, but my breathing was still raspy and drawn out. It was still difficult to breathe because of the blood the coated my esophagus and mouth.

"Sleep now, dear. I'll be back later with some food for you." Madame Pomfrey whispered. I nodded, but it must've looked like a twitch and she sighed. I was so tired, I was so gone. I could hear her shuffling things around and that was it.

* * *

**Snape POV**

The fight between Weasley and Granger was astounding. Not because of the skill demonstrated, that was terrible on Weasley's part, but because of the now clearly evident end of their 'friendship.' During the walk back to my office, I replayed the previous events in my mind. Forgetting all the tumultuous things Weasley had done, this was by far the worst.

"Kill cue." I muttered to the portrait outside my office's first entrance. The curling black smoke froze and turned blue, then fled from the center of the painting to its sides, splitting the portrait down the middle. I was still too distracted to do much else then watch where I was walking. I came to the grate at the second entrance. I waved my wand over it once and the metal melted. I stepped inside and opened the door, finally stepping into my office. The neat, clean environment did nothing to soothe my raging thoughts. I couldn't help but let my mind wander through today's events. _Weasley should be here by now… _

Not five minutes later I heard the screech my portrait emitted and I headed back to the first entrance. Red faced and red-headed, Weasley stood before me. I couldn't help the look of disgust that crept up onto my face, contorting my blank mask into a grimace. He stared back at me with a blank face, but hate dancing in his eyes. _You are not the only one with hate her, boy…_ Huffing and puffing, probably from over-exertion from walking here he stood with an expectant look on his face.

"Follow me, boy." With that I turned and walked back to my office. I knew he would follow; he can't afford to get into more trouble today. My steps were light and soundless, his were loud and uneven. _Oaf… Worse than Rubeus…_ I rolled my eyes and waved my wand as I came upon the second entrance. Opening the door to my office for a second time within ten minutes, I stepped into my office and walked behind my desk and sat down. Weasley made a move to sit down, but I stopped him with my glare.

"What happened this evening in the Great Hall was absolutely unacceptable." I stated. I let my words hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "I was under the impression that you had taken a liking to Miss Granger," Weasley's face twisted into a grimace, "and I cannot possibly understand why _you_ would want to attack _her_ and no the other way around, considering you are an annoying pest and act like an insolent child ever since you came to attend this school. Explain to me what has happened between you and Miss Granger, so that I will be able to understand why you, of all people, would do this." I was extremely curious, but I was able to restrain myself from asking more in depth questions. Weasley took in a deep breath.

"Professor, Hermione is no longer welcome in Gryffindor. She never really was. We never liked her and I-"

"Stop. Why is she no longer in your house? And I don't wish to listen to your uninteresting drivel, keep that in mind." I was tired of this already, but I needed to understand this. Weasley took another deep breath and began again.

"She hurts herself," I raised my eyebrows, the only evidence of my surprise, "and we saw her… She's disgusting, only Mudblood trash." I stopped him there.

"Enough. I don't care what Miss Granger did or does. That is no reason to treat her like you did. And at the moment I only care what you did. If it was up to me, I'd expel you. But, since Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster, I can't do anything that matters." He looked like he swallowed expired pumpkin juice. _This really gets on my nerves…_ "So, as your punishment you will serve detention with either myself or any one I see fit to serve your detention for the remainder of the year," The boy's eyes bulged, "and you will assist Professor McGonagall with whatever she needs. Do you understand?" I stood up and put my hands behind my back, waiting for his answer. _Merlin, damn this boy to the veil is he shows me disrespect…_ Weasley nodded once.

"Now get out." I dismissed him and he hurried out of my office. I groaned. This was such a terrible day and my dark mark was calling me. I slid up my sleeve and traced my mark, signaling that I was unable to attend the meeting. My mark stopped hurting and I went back to Granger. She hurt herself. That was something new to tell the Dark Lord. I sighed and walked to the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder I called for dinner. There was still so much to do…

* * *

**Dumbledore POV**

Oh, this was exciting. I was so glad to see Ron do what he did. Hermione needs to be eliminated, for the greater good of course. Ah, he should be here any moment. I checked the Marauder's Map again and saw he was just at the griffin statue. Up, up, up and… The door opened and I smiled at the wonderful young man, who now entered my office area.

"Ron! My dear boy, how have you been?" I greeted enthusiastically. He smiled back and waved. I couldn't help but chuckle at this display of shyness.

"I'm not doing well, Sir. I just finished my meeting with Professor Snape and he wants me to serve detention for the rest of the year and help Professor McGonagall with whatever she needs. It's ridiculous, really. I just cursed that damn Mudblood. It's not like she's anyone important…" The boy grumbled. I smiled again.

"Ah, Ron, my boy. You are absolutely correct. Miss Granger must be taken out; I believe Muggles say that… This would be for the greater good of course. I wouldn't want a poor Muggle to go to waste. Now to discuss your 'punishment.' I'm certainly not going to do anything. But, I do need it to look like you are in trouble. For now, whenever you are free from the _terrifying_ Professor Snape, I want you to come here and we will discuss how you will get rid of Miss Granger." Ron seemed satisfied with this. _Good boy, Ron…_ "This will make it seem like you have detention with me, as well. That's all for now. You may go back to your common room and frolic with Harry and whomever else you please. Good evening." Ron was thoroughly glad now.

"Good night, Sir. Thank you." I waved him off and he left with a skip in his step. _Nice boy, so wonderful…_ I sorted through my mail: A letter from Fudge, _The Daily Prophet_, and a small box from an anonymous person. _Strange, well, wouldn't want to be rude. Let's just see what's in here…_

I lifted up the top of the box carefully. There was some very lovely lilac scented tissue paper and I moved it aside. Inside laid a ring, golden and polished. It was very handsome, indeed.

"My, my, my, this is something…" I picked up the Elder Wand and whispered a few hex and curse detecting charms. None were picked up, so I plucked the ring from the box and put it on my third left finger. _Perfect fit!_ I was very impressed with the craftsman ship of the ring and I enjoyed the feel of it on my finger. I stroked it and it felt like the smoothest silk.

I looked through the other two mail items and was incredibly tired. I yawned. _I'll continue my plan tomorrow…_

* * *

And I will try to** update once a month on all my stories. This one probably more frequently** because I have a lot of ideas for this one and I like it a lot. -Sasha


	3. Disappear

Okay so there is slight sexy times at the end of this chapter. I do think that some of this chapter is good, but other parts are just like meh :/. So, leave a review after you read and tell me what you think. -Sasha P.S. The first part is a dream...

* * *

_RUN!_ My mind screamed at me. An evil, raspy laugh filled the empty space of Kings Cross Station. I looked back, my legs carrying me through a pale green mist, and couldn't see anything. The hair on the back of my neck prickled, I turned back around and ran faster. I started to pant; it was getting hard to breathe.

I saw the end of the track and jumped down there, finding an alcove, I ducked down to catch my breath. There was sweat on my face and I reached to wipe it. I looked down at my sleeve and saw a silvery tint to my shirt sleeve. The laugh filled the air again and I ducked deeper into the shadows. "_Please… Save me…_" A wispy voice called to me. I stuck my head out from the shadows and saw a green glow farther down the track. _Towards the beginning…_ I didn't want to go down there, but I couldn't leave whoever was down there.

I left the place that cloaked me from whatever evil was lurking here. I crept cautiously towards the green glow. "_I'm here, you're almost here. Help me, quickly…_" I heard the voice call me again. I walked a little faster and was soon two paces away from the entrance of the green glow. I stepped once, twice, and peered inside the hole.

I saw a girl, crouched at the back of this _cave_; she was surrounded by the green mist and glow. I stepped inside and walked to her. "_You found me…"_ She looked up. My breath caught in my throat. The girl, she was me. _I_ was _there_. _"Hello. Welcome to hell."_ I screamed. She, _me_, opened her mouth, but made no noise. I was the only one. "_Don't look now, but He's here."_ She didn't move her mouth; she only looked into my eyes… I heard the rocks slide and slam. _I was trapped…_

"No. No! Let me out!" I ran to where the entrance was and banged on the rock. I screamed for help. I heard that laugh again and turned to face the girl, no, _me_. She had her mouth open in laughter. She stood up and straightened her once hunched back. It was a blur, but she was in front of me almost instantly.

Her mouth opened again and the laugh filled the air. Her head snapped to the side, the vertebrae stuck out of the back of her neck, it was broken… I fell back into the wall, the rock scratching my back. She was still laughing and her head now flopped back, the skin of her neck stretching.

I screamed again and the laughing stopped. Her head went forward and turned so it was no longer, visibly broken. _"Why the long face? I'm just having some fun."_ She laughed again and jumped onto me, clutching my shoulders, her nails piercing my flesh and sticking out of the impaled skin. I screamed again and fell to the floor.

"Get off me! Get off!" I cried, my voice growing hoarse. Her arm, _another arm_, grabbed my neck and forced me to stay still. She smiled serenely, like nothing was wrong…

"_Shhh. You know, you are forever not who you are supposed to be. Don't get me wrong, you're nothing like me, you just aren't who you think you are. Things are to change and will never be the same. Come; let me revive your memories… Nothing will be remembered after our encounter, nor will we ever meet again. Sad, really,"_ Her face turned into a frown, the she smiled again, _"But, no need to worry; you'll get your revenge. You'll get your heart back, your life."_ She bent her head down and released my neck.

Her tongue licked up my neck, to my cheek, and back down. _"You will be in good hands soon enough. You might feel a little sore when you awaken…"_ With this she bit my throat, I tried to scream but couldn't. My mouth filled with blood and I felt my throat being ripped away from my neck.

Blood still poured into my mouth, and the neck, now with a gaping hole let blood freely flow. She looked up, my throat still between her snake-like teeth, and smiled. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and my body seize. _My time to die…_

* * *

"No!" I shot up from my soldier-straight position on the bed. I was panting and sweaty. I wiped my forehead and looked to my sleeve, nothing looked wrong, but I felt like something should be wrong. My shoulders ached and I moved my shirt to look at them. Deep, read marks were present on them… I swallowed hard and felt my throat. It hurt, I wanted to go find a mirror, but was afraid of what I'd see. My heart was racing and my head was pounding… _What happened?_

I pushed the sheets off my body and stood up shakily. My knees buckled and I sat down on the edge of the bed quickly. I reached for my wand on the nightstand, I was reassured that I was not defenseless. The moonlight streamed through the window, giving the Hospital Wing a serene presence. I felt anything but relaxed and serene at the moment. Something happened to me and I don't know what.

I ran my hands down my face, pulling my checks and lips down in aggravation. I groaned and stood up again, clutching my wand in my sweaty hand. I took a small step forward to know I could still walk. It hurt a little, but I was fine.

"Clothes… Where are my clothes…?" I murmured to myself, looking around the curtained area I was in. I walked to the foot of my bed and saw a plate of chicken and rice with a peach cobbler on top of the chest. I grabbed a piece of chicken and bit into it, chewing slowly. I was still looking for my clothes. I moved the plate of food and lifted up the top of the chest.

Inside were all sorts of medical supplies. Bruise and cut ointment, various potions for sleep, pain, and the like… I looked to the right side and saw my clothes. I reached in and grabbed them. I pulled them out and layed them on my bed and closed the top of the chest. I placed the plate of food on my lap as I sat down. _This is really very good…_ I thought about the food. I finished quickly and changed into my clothes.

I was feeling much better now and I walked out from behind the curtain. The Wing was still bathed in the light, but it now looked slightly reddish. I went back to the window and saw the blood moon. _Oh, wonderful…_ I hated blood moons; they were much too powerful to withstand the urge… I felt my arm, running my fingers over my marred flesh.

I wanted to add more now. I wanted to feel the pain I deserved, the pain I caused other people with my actions, the pain people caused me, the pain they want me to feel. Ron's words played through my mind again. I was so deafened by his hate-filled words; I was remembering them, singing them in a little song. I smiled softly and clutched my wand tighter. _I would not; not tonight, not ever again…_

I felt like I was lying to myself, but I had to try. I had to, for myself. I looked up to the moon again, relishing in its bloody glow. I sighed and walked back out. I couldn't stay here anymore, I just wanted to go back to the Slytherin dorm and sleep some more.

Walking toward the big oak doors, I breathed deeply and made no noises with my steps. I felt weird, like I wasn't in my body anymore… I pulled open the door and crept out. The air felt fresher out here. My mind knew where I wanted to go, but my body did not. I walked towards the stairs I knew would take me back to the dorm, but I took a sudden left.

I kept walking, not even knowing where I was going. And then I heard it; a hissing sound. As I got closer I could distinguish words… "_Find me, come find me"…_ I panicked slightly. I heard that voice before, I felt like I had. But, I kept walking. I made a right, another left, and one more right. I turned around and walked back to where I made the last right, then turned again and walked where I was previously headed. I repeated this once more and a door appeared.

_This must be the Room of Requirement…_ I pushed open the door and I entered a chamber. A chamber with the head of Salazar Slytherin made of stone in the middle of it. I let out a breath I never knew I held and walked toward the head of Tom Riddle's ancestor.

"_You must find where I lie to leave this place…" _I heard the voice say again. I let out a sigh, but it sounded different, altered somehow. I looked around and saw nothing, felt nothing to cause this change and I wondered if I was sick.

"I wish I knew where you lie…" I spoke aloud and my voice still sounded different. I heard stone scrape against stone and I turned, looking for the noise. Behind the statue of the head was a gaping hole.

"_Enter…"_ The voice called and I followed. My mind did not want me too, it fought to remain sane, but somehow I felt alright with this. I felt fine; I knew-somehow- that I was going to be fine. Upon entering the hole, fire surrounded the edges of the floor, casting an earthly glow, which only could be described as calming. It was much more calming that the Hospital Wing…

In the center of the room stood a podium, which I approached. On it laid the locket of Salazar Slytherin. I reached for it, but it was not the real locket. It was merely a projection of the real thing. The projection flickered and died, and words appeared where the locket once was. There were letters, but I couldn't read them. The letters suddenly floated off the podium and onto the eastern wall.

_This is not my true place._

_I am found in the heir's place,_

_The place in which he must go to see me._

_The place where I am truly. _

_You are their match, only you._

_You are to find me, keep me._

_This is to be the true place for me._

_Only with you._

_Search for me, in the heir's place._

The heir of Slytherin… _Voldemort_… I have to go to the Chamber of Secrets to get the locket. The basilisk is dead; I have nothing to worry about. I only wish I wasn't Muggleborn. If I was Lord Voldemort's true match, he would have a hard time accepting me because I'm a Mudblood…

I turned and exited the second room. I walked back to the front of the statue and for some reason, I bowed to it. As I straightened up, I thanked it, but my voice still sounded strange. I knew where the Chamber was and as I left the room, I thought about my life.

I don't want to be the one nobody loves, the one everybody hates. I don't want to be a no-body, I want to be someone that people know, and I want to be someone that people fear… Voldemort won't love me because I'm a Mudblood, and I don't know if I could take that, even from him. I want to be remembered, I want to be known and seen, but most of all I wanted to be accepted. I knew what I had to do. I felt it deep in my bones…

I turned down the corridors, walked down the stairs and finally arrived at Mertle's bathroom.

My musings had distracted me from my path, but I was here now.

I just never thought anything important would have happened to me when I entered this world. I couldn't just stand and do nothing. I had to fulfill what I wanted to be done. I have to change everything just to get where I wanted to be. I must and I will…

I pushed on the old door, the hinges squeaking and rust flakes falling off the sides. I couldn't hear Mertle, so I assumed she was in the pipes. Harry told me where the entrance was, the sink that didn't work.

"Open." My voice still sounded strange, but the sinks separated and formed a hole in the center. I sat down and swung my legs over the side. My hands beside me, I sighed, then released. I slid down and down, deeper into the depths of Salazar Slytherin's chamber.

The tunnel became steeper and then straight. I plummeted down, unable to feel the walls. My feet hit the floor first and I straightened before I could crumple into a heap. I breathed in the air of the chamber. It was filtered and cool, very pleasant in my eyes. I enjoyed it down here and I smiled knowing I could come back if I wanted to do so.

I looked around the rectangular area and saw, to the far western wall, a carving of snakes. I knew this would be the entrance to the actual chamber and I walked towards it. My feet crunched on the bones of birds and other animals, but my steps were even and measured.

As I reached the wall, I found more scrambled letters which turned into words on the wall…

_To enter, speak the truth of why you've come._

_Things have changed and now only true thoughts may enter._

_The heir was here, his brother was here, and now you are here._

_Speak of what you wish to accomplish and you may find it._

_Make no lies, for if you do, a wonderfully excruciating death will await you._

I chuckled softly at this. Mr. Slytherin was quite funny, even though I knew he wasn't joking. I stepped back a bit and looked closer at the carvings. The snakes entwined to form a symbol that I haven't seen before. It was really beautiful… Unconsciously my hand reached up and I ran my fingers along the biggest snake.

"I wish to find Slytherin's locket." The snake I was touched moved, then the one next to it and each one in turn bent halfway into a circle. The circle rose from the place on the wall and opened slowly. I took the open end of the hatch and pulled it farther open to reveal the true Chamber. As I walked in the hatch closed and a voice spoke aloud.

"_The locket has been taken by your true match. He keeps it, and in order to find it, you must find your match. Do what you must in order to find it. When you have the locket, you and your match will be infinite."_ The voice said it was soft and wispy. _I've heard it before_… This time I sighed and walked back to the door.

I ran my hand along its edges and it opened again. I walked back to where the tunnel was and was lost. I didn't know how to get out of here. I sighed again and pulled my wand. I waved it and formed a simple self-levitation spell. I rose slowly from the depths and emerged back in Mertle's bathroom. She was still nowhere to be seen… I stepped onto the edge of the platform and whispered for the sinks to close. As I walked out, I heard the click of the sinks closing. I opened the door to the bathroom and made my way back to the Slytherin dorm.

I wasted all that time searching for the locket when it wasn't even there! I huffed in anger. Voldemort was really annoying without even trying. Merlin, that man is a pain in my ass. I smirked at this because, Voldemort wasn't really a man, he was a man-snake hybrid thing. _That's what splitting your soul gets you…_

I had reached the staircase that would lead me to where I would have to give the password to enter the common room… I wandered down, going again deeper into the depths of the castle with something relating to Slytherin. My heels clicked slightly and echoed off the walls of the spiraling staircase.

It seemed much shorter now, that I've been here before. I dare say I was used to it, but it felt homey. I'd reached the door and gave the password.

"_Mortemcomedenti."_ It wasn't a very clever password, knowing that all Slytherins were related to or knew one. Rather predictable I say, but it wasn't my opinion that mattered. The door slid open and I stepped into the warmed room. I passed the chairs and the still blazing fire and made my way down to my dorm.

Pansy and I guess Millicent were asleep when I got downstairs. I crept over to my closet to get my night clothes, but paused. Surely no one would mind if I was gone, if I just left… I looked back at their sleeping forms and made my decision. I walked to my desk and pulled open the bottom drawer.

I stared at the twinkling gold pendant with an hour glass at the bottom. I just wanted to leave; I don't think I could take all the stares of hate from Gryffindor or the stares of curiosity and concern from others. I couldn't take the murmurs. I couldn't take anything that was going to be happening after today… Slowly, my hand reached down and grasped the thin chain of the timeturner. I slipped it around my neck and walked to my closet.

I grabbed my trunk and put everything I owned into it, my clothes, my books, my life… I walked back to my desk with a smaller box and put on_ infinto_ spell on it. I dumped everything on my desk into the bag and closed it. I put the bag into my trunk and shrunk everything. Picking up the miniature trunk I felt this pressure come off my shoulders. I slipped it into my uniform pocket.

Maybe now my true destiny will be revealed. I never believed in destiny and the true paths, especially since Professor Trelawney's class of Divination. But, maybe now everything will be the way it's supposed to be. I breathed deeply a few times to clear my head and think of where I wanted to go. _1951_. More thoughts flashed through my mind. There were risks in taking such big leaps back in time. I knew all of them, but I couldn't not go.

Making sure I kept a firm grasp on my wand, my right hand grasped on end of the timeturner and I turned the dial with my left hand. I felt the familiar pull at my navel and spun through time.

* * *

**Tom POV**

The halls were quite as usual. _Not that anyone would be up and wandering the halls when I'm on my rounds…_ My steps echoed and I rounded a corner to the library. I looked back to make sure no one saw me, and I took my library key and pushed open the door. I closed the door and locked it from the inside.

I made my way to the Restricted Section, there's this book I've wanted to read. It's on Dark Magic and it seems positively enthralling. I passed the books on historical events in the magical world and heard a thud. I straightened up and went down the aisle. I paused and heard shallow breathing.

_Little twats think it's funny to scare me…_ I turned at the end of the bookcase and there lay a girl. _Wearing the uniform of Slytherin_, I noted. She looked like she was going to be sick and I cleared my throat to alert her of my presence.

"Who are you?" I asked. I did not mean to sound harsh, but the girl looked up and squeaked. Her eyes flicked left and right, looking for an escape and finding none. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Where am I? Who- who are you?" She whispered. The light of the moon caught her face and she was breathtaking. I am one for the ladies, but never have I been this attracted to anyone… Her eyes flicked up to meet mine, and Merlin, were they lovely. Brown, with blue and gold flecks…

I cleared my throat again. "I am Riddle. But, the question is who are you?" My voice was hoarse and I don't know why. She looked up at me again.

"I-I don't know." With this she fainted and fell to the floor. I took my wand from my pocket and levitated her. I made quick work of exiting the library and locking its door. My steps again echoed through the halls and the girl was floating in the air. Her robes were dragging along the floor.

I picked up my pace and was brought to the staircases which would lead me to the Hospital Wing. I looked to her again and her robed were shimmering away. I froze and watched in amazement. The robes disappeared from her body, leaving her in her underclothes. She had the most amazing body… Perfectly rounded breasts, a flat stomach, a round tight ass, and legs that could stretch for miles. I came out of my stupor and lowered her carefully to the ground. I took off my outer robe and wrapped it on her body. I lifted her off the floor in my arms to keep the material in place.

She felt so warm and fit comfortably into my arms. Her soft scent of apples and lilacs filled my nose and I breathed in deeply. I continued walking to the Hospital Wing and went up the steps quickly. Before I entered, I made sure to cover to cover my arousal with my robes. I opened the door and called out for help.

The nurse, Madame Sila, came rushing out and gasped at the girl in my arms.

"Where ever did you find this girl?!" She screamed.

"In the library, Madame. When I was making my rounds…" She nodded once and turned to walk to the beds.

"Come, come. Place her on a bed. Is that your robe?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, when I found her she was in her underclothes. I had to cover her." She gasped and ran to her. She drew the curtains closed and poked her head out.

"You've seen enough for today Mr. Riddle. You'll get your robe back tomorrow after the laundry is done. Now, shoo." She withdrew her head. I backed away and walked back to my dorm. It was a very curious experience and I'll be sure to tell the headmaster later. But now, I have a little issue to take care of. I broke into a run to get back to my dorm.

I opened the door and ordered everyone to get out and stay in the common room. I walked to my bed, undoing my clothes and I went. I lay down and took my throbbing erection into my hand. I moved my hand slowly, thinking it was her delicate hands pumping me. My hand moved faster on its own accord and I began to feel that tightening after some time of thinking of her delectable body. I couldn't bite back the moan that rumbled from my chest and I came into my hand. I _scorgified _myself and my bed and went to pick up my clothes. I dumped them in the corner of my closet and took out a new pair of silk underwear. I called for the others to come back in and I lay down again.

The last thought on my mind was of the girl and her arrival at Hogwarts. _She will be mine…_


End file.
